One or more embodiments of the invention generally relate to a system and device for monitoring and providing alerts. More particularly, certain embodiments of the invention relate to a system and device for monitoring and providing alerts for loss prevention.
The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
The following is an example of a specific aspect in the prior art that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon. By way of educational background, another aspect of the prior art generally useful to be aware of is that there is an omnipresent danger of losing goods or possessions or causing accidents, on leaving doors unlocked or not properly locked. For example, garage doors, cargo container doors, swing doors, pet doors, out building doors, train freight doors, shed doors, barn doors, airplane hangar doors, tool box lids, etc. One can expect that the failure to close/lock doors particularly in transport vehicles engaged in goods transport may result in goods falling off the back of the vehicle without the driver being aware of such loss and may result in accidents. One may also expect such failures, accidents, and loss of goods if a lock in a locked goods transport vehicle opens up during travel due to a faulty lock design or wear and tear of locking system compounded with bad roads, etc.
In view of the foregoing, it is clear that these traditional techniques are not perfect and leave room for more optimal approaches.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.